


Mickey's Boyfriend

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [34]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Criminal Mickey, Fluff and Humor, Gallavich Love, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Possessive Behavior, Protective Mickey, Violent Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Hi! I love your writing! OK so I have a prompt please...everytime Mickey gets released, he and Ian get back together. He always finds out who Ian has been with while locked up and pays them a visit. He can beat them up or kill them, your choice. Either way he is protective of his man! Ian can be chill about this to a point even finds it hot and then it gets to where Mickey just doesn't like any guy or even girl talking to him. Loving ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, Anon I love this prompt. Abso-fucking-lutely love it!!! I had an idea like this once, but I couldn't seem to come up with the material for it. The close I could come to writing something like this was _Keep Off_ so I really really love this!!!  
>  Thank you!!! 
> 
> Here we go.

_**One Month Three Weeks Ago**_

_"Fuck Mickey! We talked about this! We agreed you wouldn't get arrested anymore!" Ian yells at Mickey as the cops drag his boyfriend away from their house._

_"It was just a fucking old lady!" Mickey shouts back._

_"I don't care, we are done!"_

_"Like fuck we are! You better fucking wait for me!"_

_Ian looks at all the neighbours walking out of their houses to witness the commotion. He groans and bangs the door closed._

_Fucking Mickey!_

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

_Now_

Harry and his friends are busy playing mario kart when he hears loud banging on his dorm room door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He pulls the door open to find a short angry brunette on the other side with a baseball bat in his hand. "Can... can I help you?" Harry stammers out.

The guy scoffs. "He's fucking college kids now?"

"Who?"

Harry whizzes when the guy drives the tip of the baseball bat into his stomach. He drops on the floor and his friends quickly shoot up. The stranger pulls a gun on them.

"Step the fuck back, _now_." He growls menacingly and his friends freeze.

"What...do you want?" Harry manages to get out.

"You fucked my boyfriend so I'm here to fuck you up."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Ian, redhead, tall as fuck and just as hot."

Oh, Harry remembers Ian alright. He was one of the best fucks of his life. He was planning on looking for the guy again but no way he's doing that now.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

He gets two more hits on both his thighs that have him writhing around in pain. "Jesus! Stop! Please!"

Ian's boyfriend puts the bat down and cocks his gun. Harry almost pees himself. Surely he wouldn't kill him infront of this many people, right?

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, right now."

"Because it's illegal and there are witnesses?" Harry tries.

The brunette laughs but there's no humor in it. "Do I look like a guy who's afraid of fucking jail?"

"No. No." Harry repeats with a vigorous shake of his head. "I will _never_ go near Ian, ever again. You have my word. Just, please don't kill me." He begs.

The guy narrows his eyes and picks up his bat. He puts his gun away and bends to punch Harry. "You've been warned."

There's a collective exhale of relief once the thug is gone. Harry shuts his eyes and touches himself everywhere to ensure he's still intact.

"Damn Harry. You gotta be more careful, did you see his tattoos? What the fuck were you thinking?" One of his friends asks him even as they help him up and lay him on his bed.

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend."

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

Mickey gets in the stolen car he jacked a few minutes ago and heads to a liquor store. He puts on his mask and gloves and walks away with seven bottles of whiskey. He doesn't want their money, he's got more than enough of that. He supposed he could always buy the drinks, but what's the fun in that?

He then heads home. He hopes his boyfriend hasn't changed the locks like last time or worse sold the property. He parks the car and opens the door with a relieved sigh. Mickey takes all the drinks to the kitchen, then heads up to take a hot shower. The water pressure is amazing.

After, he gets in bed on Ian's side and promptly passes out.

.

Mickey wakes up to find Ian seated on the edge of the bed, glaring at him. "Jesus." He groans. "Can you at least give a guy a minute before you start fucking glaring?"

"What are you doing here?" Ian asks calmly but Mickey knows that's about to change. "We broke up."

"A, It's my house too. Matter of fact, I'm the one who bought it, remember that? And B, _you_ broke up with me. And I don't remember agreeing to it."

Ian gets up angrily but Mickey sits up quickly and grabs his arm. "Come on. Don't be like that." Mickey says soothingly. "I've missed you, haven't you missed me?"

Ian scoffs and pulls away. "Maybe if you would stop getting arrested I wouldn't have to miss you."

Mickey scooches even closer to Ian. He kneels and runs both hands in the red hair. "So you admit you missed me?"

"Dammit Mickey."

"Huh?" Mickey kisses his forehead, his neck, "huh?" His cheeks.

"Fuck." Ian moans before grabbing Mickey and pulling him in for a kiss. He pushes Mickey backwards and immediately straddles him.

"About to show you just how much I missed you." Ian takes off Mickey's boxers roughly and the latter moans.

"There he is."

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

The following day Ian in a very red, very gay robe has just finished making them dinner when there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." Mickey stands and gives Ian a kiss before heading towards the door. "Who the fuck are you?" He asks the fellow brunette by the door with flowers.

The guy swallows. "I'm Earl, I'm looking for Ian."

Mickey turns to look at Ian who is smirking at him from the dinning table with his legs crossed and his head tiltled. He takes a bite of his food and sucks on the spoon slowly, eyes staring right at Mickey.

"You're bringing them into our home now?" Ian shrugs and Mickey turns to Ernie. "Listen Ernie, if you won't have fucked off by the time I get back, I'm bashing your head in. You hear me?"

"Ian?" The guy calls.

"I wouldn't still be standing there if I were you." Ian warns.

Ernie however doesn't walk away until he sees Mickey holding a gun. He drops the flowers and runs off. Mickey still shoots at him, just so he can know who he's dealing with. He shuts the door and turns back to his boyfriend who only takes another bite of the mashed potatoes and then sucks on the spoon seductively.

"The fuck was that, huh?" Mickey asks walking towards him. "You're fucking them in my house?"

"Thought it was our house?"

"Why do you always do this?"

"We were broken up. I didn't have any obligations to you." Ian scoops the potatoes nonchalantly. Mickey drops the gun then knocks the spoon away angrily. Ian doesn't even flinch.

Mickey grabs both of Ian's cheeks. "You are mine. You belong to _me_. These little twinks, are nothing. They may keep you company when I'm not around, but they will remain just that.  _Nothing."_ He finishes and claims Ian's lips. He bites on his boyfriend's lower lip hard. The redhead hisses and stands up.

Ian grabs and turns him around forcefully. He unties his robe and spits on his hand sleeking up his dick quickly.. He spanks Mickey hard once and then takes off his boxers before penetrating him without warning. Mickey groans loudly at the painful breaching of his entrance but still relishes in it. He grabs onto Ian's hip and the latter starts to pump into him, fucking Mickey against their dinning table.

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

Ian and Mickey are asleep in each other's arms, legs tangled in the sheets when there's a loud banging on their door. They both groan.

"I'll get it." Ian gets off the bed and checks the time. "Seven? Jesus. Whoever it is couldn't wait till ten maybe?"

He puts on his boxers and slippers then walks down the stairs. Yawning, he rubs at his eyes before opening the door. Two cops are standing outside his door. Fuck, what did Mickey do now?

"Officers?"

"Are you..." one of the cops checks his notebook. "Mr. Milkovich or Mr. Gallagher?"

"Gallagher."

"Well, Mr. Gallagher, a call was made last night. The neighbours said they heard a gun shot. Do you have an idea what that was about?"

Ian shakes his head. "No sir. We didn't hear any gunshots last night."

"If you say so. Can you get Mr. Milkovich please."

"Mind if I ask what this is about?"

"We have reason to believe that that car," the cop points at the car Mickey came with. "right there is stolen."

Shit. "Okay, I'm just gonna... go get him."

He starts to close the door but the second cop puts his hand on the door. "It's best to just leave this open. Oh and if he takes more than three minutes we're coming in."

Ian swallows and rushes upstairs.

"Who was it?" Mickey asks in a groggy, sleepy voice trying to reach for him.

Ian grabs his pillow and smacks Mickey with it. "You stupid!" _Smack_. "Fucking!" _Smack_. "Idiot." _Smack. Smack._

"Hey hey hey! What's going on?" Mickey grabs both his arms.

"Why did you have to steal a fucking car? We already have two!"

"How else was I supposed to get home?!"

"Well good for you Mick! You got home. Now the cops are here for you."

"What?"

 

                                        ☆★

 

"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. You're under arrest for being in possesion of a stolen car..."

Ian watches as they take Mickey away -who cant stop mouthing "I'm sorry" for the hundredth time- and he punches the wall. Fuck Mickey and his criminal tendencies that always leave Ian alone and lonely and boyfriendless. He punches it again and again until he hears something break and can't do it anymore.

"Dammit Mickey."

He feels like pulling out his heart and throwing it across the room for putting him in this fucked up situation. He fell in love with Mickey and he fell hard. The other man has him for life. Ian can never hate him, Ian can never leave him. But what Ian _can_ do is teach him a lesson. But first, he needs to get to the hospital to take care of his injured hand. Then he is heading straight to Boys town.

He drives to the hospital one-handed and wonders if he should feel guilty that every man he's ever fucked since he started dating Mickey either ended up dead, or beaten to a pulp, or hurt in one way or another. He supposes he should, but Mickey's possessiveness turns him on so hard and they always have the best sex after.

 

                                            ☆★

 

Ian watches as the nurse -Sam- bandages up his hand carefully with a smile. The guy is all shy and keeps avoiding Ian's eyes. "There you go." He pats Ian's hand and his touch lingers. "Try not to punch any more walls."

"I can't promise you that."

Sam chuckles with a blush. "If you want I can buy you a coffee at the hospital cafeteria?"

Even with a busted hand Ian manages to fuck the nurse in a dark room sorrounded by medical supplies.

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

A month later Ian is at the liquor store when he spots a good looking blond by the wines. He slowly walks towards him. He picks up a bottle and pretends to examine it.

"Hi."

The guy turns towards him with a bright smile. "Hey. I'm..."

"Na-ah. No. No fucking way!" Some other blond guy appears out of nowhere. "You think I don't know who you are?" He pokes Ian in the chest. "You're Mickey's boyfriend. I have seen what he can do. So stay the fuck away from my brother!"

Ian exhales loudly. It was only a matter of time before word go out. But he knows he will still find someone who doesn't know him.

At length he wonders how Mickey usually finds all the men he fucks.

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

With his money, Mickey has a good lawyer so he gets out after six months. Ian doesn't visit. Ian never does. He hates when Mickey gets arrested so he never visits. He says that would be condoning his behaviour.

Mickey's first stop is Sammy's. His P.I. He gets the names and adresses, then goes out to take care of the scum that thinks they can get within an inch of Ian, leave alone touch him.

It hurts coming out of jail and finding out that Ian has slept with all these people, and Mickey wishes there was something he could do so he can be enough for the redhead. But in the meantime, he will take care of all these men who thought had the go ahead to touch _his_ boyfriend.

 

                                           ☆★

 

When Mickey gets home this time, Ian is waiting for him. He cooks for him and runs his bath and fucks him just like he missed. Later when they're done and catching their breathes Ian asks,

"What did you do to Sam?"

"What?"

"I don't care about the rest. I just wanna know what you did to Sam."

"Right. Which one is he again?"

"The nurse."

Mickey tries to remember. "Oh him, he was quiet and he saves lives so I just shot him in the leg." Ian winces. Mickey immediately gets on high alert. He gets ontop of Ian and pins his hands to the bed. "Was it serious? Did you fuck him more than once? Because I'll go back and kill him right now."

Ian pushes him off and sits up. He rubs a hand across his face. "Mick I'm tired."

The way Ian says that makes something shift inside of Mickey. He can tell that Ian is serious. That guy was too nice. He should have killed him if he's making Ian doubt their relationship.

"What are you tired of, me?" Mickey asks softly.

"Yeah." His stomach drops and his heartbeat accelerates. Ian can't leave him. Mickey can't live without him. "I'm tired of you fucking off to prison and leaving me here in this big house all by myself. Last time you were barely here for a day before you got arrested again then I lost you for six fucking months Mickey." Ian turns to face him. He holds Mickey's hand and says softly, "I can't date someone I barely see. Someone who I can't be at peace with because I'm always wondering when next I'll lose him to jail, again." Or worse, prison. I cant. Not anymore Mick."

Mickey scoffs trying to get a hold of his emotions. He pulls away his hand. "Then go ahead." Mickey sniffs, his chest aching at the possibility of losing the love of his life. "Fucking leave. Always fucking around on me, this is what you really want anyway so fucking go!"

"I wouldn't have to fuck around on you if you stayed!"

"What?"

Ian nods. "Yeah. Why do you think I do it?"

Mickey sniffs. "So what you're saying to me is, if I stop getting in trouble, you will never fuck anybody else?"

"For the rest of my life." Ian cups his cheeks. "I love you Mick. You're it for me." He kisses him. "You don't even need to do this shit. We already have more than enough."

"I love you too Ian."

"So you'll stop getting in trouble?"

"Yes, and you will be faithful?"

"Yes."

They look at each other for a few seconds before they're kissing messily and within no time tangled up in the sheets again.

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

_One Month Later_

 

Ian and Mickey are walking in the park side by side when some lady starts smiling at Ian as she's walking past them. Mickey grits his teeth and knocks the hotdog from her hands and smirks as he watches it fall on the ground.

"What?" He snaps when she looks at him, mouth agape. "Maybe try not to fucking salivate over other people's boyfriends. Hmm?"

"Mickey." Ian whines. "Baby."

"Shit, fuck. Sorry. I'm still getting used to this shit."

Ian sighs and takes his hand. "This will make things so much easier."

Mickey can only smile as they start walking again. Ian kisses the back of his hand and he is so not going to miss his criminal life. Not when life is this good. His hand tightens around Ian as they continue their walk around the fucking park, because Mickey is all for sappy these days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Asante sana for reading! Kudos n thoughts welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayla commented on this so, naturally i re-read it to edit all mistakes, so naturally i got an idea for the next chapter, so naturally i figured it couldn't hurt. 
> 
> enjoy!!!!

Ian is making breakfast in their big kitchen while Mickey reads the newspaper laughing every few minutes. He switches off the gas then pops a piece of bacon into his mouth and leans on the counter chewing it thoughtfully while watching his former criminal boyfriend.

“What's so funny?” Ian asks.

Mickey looks up from the paper. “Huh?”

Ian points at the newspaper. “You keep laughing and I'm curious so what's so fucking funny?" 

Mickey laughs before thumbing his nose. "It's this guy Damien. He's the one I did that heist with." He waves around their house with his fore finger. "The one that set us for life?" 

Ian nods clearly recalling the bank robbery. When Mickey had stormed into their house with bags of cash Ian had practically had a heart attack even though he was only 22 when it happened last year. "What about him?" 

"He just got arrested again." Mickey stabs at a page in the newspaper. "For robbing another bank. Idiot." 

Ian turns around to grab their breakfast. He doesn't say anything until he's taken everything to their dinning room and set the table. Mickey is still laughing in the kitchen. 

"Baby! Fucking breakfast!" 

"Sorry! On my way." Mickey quickly rushes towards the dinning room and sits next to his boyfriend. 

"You know," Ian sips his tea and shakes his head. "it's amazing how you never once got arrested for the major crimes." 

Mickey taps the side of his head with his forefinger. "You gotta think when it comes to the big shit." 

Ian scoffs. "But you slack off with the small crimes?" 

Mickey drops his fork and sighs. "Truth?"

"Please." 

"The thrill. The fucking adrenaline. Oh Ian, it feels so good." Mickey closes his eyes and moans. It's similar to how he does when they're fucking. "Add providing for the man I love to the list and..." He shrugs. "No fucking brainer." 

Ian chews the inside of his cheek, taking his boyfriend in. "How am I in love with you?" 

"Screw off, you love that I am a criminal."

"Was!" Ian snaps. "Was! No more. We had a deal." 

"I love you." Mickey says and Ian smiles, his upset instantly dissipating. 

"I love you too." 

He stretches out his hand to hold Mickey's and they eat one handed for a while. 

"Isn't this nice?" Ian asks with a happy sigh. "Me, you, domestic, living peacefully and happy with no cops banging on our door?" 

Mickey grins, nodding in agreement. He kisses the back of Ian's hand. "It is. I thought it'd be boring but between fucking you and living stress free, I concur, one hundred percent." 

Ian lets go of him and reaches under the table to slide down his sweat pants. He exposes his hard dick and Mickey's breath hikes when it sways back and forth twice before standing up straight. 

"You wanna sit on it?" Ian smirks. "All this talk about how you love fucking me and providing for me is getting me hard." 

Without hesitation, Mickey gets off his seat and obediently pulls his boxers down. He steps out of them and walks towards his redhead. Since they just fucked minutes ago he's ready to go. 

They groan simultaneously as Mickey seats on Ian's lap, his boyfriend's long dick penetrating him inch by inch. 

Ian puts his hands inside Mickey's T-shirt, caressing his smooth back. "Ride me. Put those skills to good use baby." Ian whispers and Mickey moans before kissing him then doing as told. 

Ian cries out when Mickey shakes his hips before riding him into the dinning chair. 

"S'what I'm talking about." Ian says. "FUCK!" 

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

" I need a job." They're out shopping for groceries when Ian announces. 

"You don't need a job." Mickey says, throwing cooking oil into the cart. 

"Fine." Ian rolls his eyes. "I want a job." 

"What, am I too boring for ya?" 

"No." Ian is quick to reply. "Of course not. I just think people find it weird that we live in a fucking mansion, own two cars, but none of us gets up in the morning to go to work." 

It's Mickey's turn to roll his eyes. "And we care about what those rich fucks think because.....?" 

Ian slaps Mickey on the shoulder. "We live in the fucking Northside. We _are_  those rich fucks." 

"Dammit." Mickey curses making Ian laugh. 

.

"So, I have a question." Ian says as they get into his car.

Mickey shuts the boot and joins Ian in the car. "Shoot." 

"How did you always find all those guys I fucked?" 

"Oh, that? A fucking private investigator. How the hell do you think?" 

Ian who's already started the car switches it back off. "Are you fucking shitting me?" 

"What? Ow!" Mickey grabs his upper arm where Ian hits him. "What?!" 

"You fucker!" Ian yells. "You had some strange fat fuck following me around for the duration of your time in jail?" 

"Well yeah. How else was I supposed to-" 

"Fucker!" Ian repeats. 

"NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT'S FUCKING MINE!" Mickey grabs Ian roughly by the front of his shirt. "And you, are _mine_." 

Ian wants to argue. He has a point about privacy. But his dick -the traitor- is getting hard due to Mickey's possessiveness and aggressiveness. "Fuck." He mutters instead. 

Mickey's serious expression turns to one of lust when he immediately picks up on Ian's state. He adjusts Ian's seat so he's leaning back, then fucks his boyfriend right there, in the grocery store parking lot. 

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

Mickey is massaging Ian's feet as they watch the action movie  _Hitman's Bodyguard_  which features Ryan Reynolds and Samuel Jackson. It's pretty fucking funny and they've been laughing for the last hour. 

"Babe." Ian whines.

"What?" 

"You keep stopping." He wiggles his toes in front of Mickey's face. 

Mickey laughs before taking said foot into his hands again. "Kincaid just stepped on the brakes and threw Bryce out of the fucking windshield." Mickey laughs harder. "That shit was gold." 

"Okay. But my foot." 

"Spoilt redheaded asshole." Mickey murmurs.

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" 

Mickey flips him off but otherwise doesn't stop massaging Ian's feet. 

They've just started concentrating on the movie again when there's a knock on the door. Ian sighs at the interruption before getting up. He walks towards the door and gasps when he sees their guest. 

"Sam?" This nurse has to be fucking insane to show up here after he got shot. Ian looks behind him where Mickey is still laughing at the movie. He turns back towards Sam and whispers; "Are you fucking insane? My boyfriend shot you!" 

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I was there." 

Ian shakes his head, speechless. "How did you even-" 

"You told me where you live." 

"Well, that was a huge mistake on my part. Look Sam. You have to leave. Now." 

"Look, I'm South side, been shot before." The man says. "You fucked me despite having a boyfriend, so I figured that must mean something, right?" 

Ian steps out closing the door behind him. Mickey may be loving the movie, but its only a matter of time before he misses Ian beside him. "No, no it does not. Coming here was a mistake." He tries. "Leave Sam." 

"Are you sure?" Sam asks. 

"Ian, you've been out too long, what the fuck?" Mickey pulls open the door and his smile immediately turns into a glare when he recognises Sam. "You wanna fucking die!" 

Sam steps back. "I was just leaving." 

"Damn right you were." Mickey walks back in to get his gun but Ian grabs his wrist. 

"You're not shooting at anyone again." 

"Why the fuck not?" Mickey glares at Ian when pulling his hand away from the tight grip doesn't work. 

"This ain't the fucking South side. These neighbors will actually call the fucking cops on us." 

Mickey hesitates, his nostrils glaring. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" 

Ian frowns at him. "Never use your gun ever again?" He suggests shutting the door. 

"But that's no fun." Mickey pouts, his bottom lip jutting out. 

Ian puts his hands inside the back of Mickey's trouser and cups his full ass cheeks. "I know what's fun." 

Mickey smiles up at him, tongue at the corner of his mouth. "I like where this is going." He moans when a long finger probes at his hole. 

Ian pulls his hands out and lifts Mickey up. The brunette doesn't hesitate connecting their lips and moaning at the wonderful feelings the action comes with. He may have washed his hands off all criminal activities, he may not be allowed to use his guns anymore, and its been months since he last got arrested. 

But mickey wouldn't have it any other way. 

He is happy, in love, and hasn't been separated from Ian in months. All that thrill and excitement was worth giving up after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join Facebook group: LET'S BE SHAMELESS SHAMELESSLY for more Gallavich and Shameless!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I just **cannot** get enough of this story. Is it wrong for me to say this seeing as it's my own fic? See, IDEC. Ha haa.  
>  Everytime someone comments I re-read it and get an idea. This is def one of my fav prompts and I thank the anon who gave it to me. N thanks Kerri for commenting n bringing me back here. He he heee

Mickey is reading a newspaper -because he does that now- while the only man he has ever and will ever love clips his nails. (Because they're domestic like that) You would expect with Mickey's former criminal life, finally settling and not indulging in any criminal activities for six months to have him dying of boredom. But that's not the case! Hardly.

Ian has always had a wild side and so has Mickey. So their lives are anything but boring. They spend their days going out and traveling, when they're not at home fucking and watching TV.

It's an all around happy life and Mickey is glad he listened to Ian and stopped getting arrested because now they don't spend long periods of time apart. Which means Mickey doesn't leave his man lonely so Ian hasn't felt the need to fuck other guys again.

Mickey is so happy he could write a fucking song.

Ian finishes with his left leg and kisses Mickey's big toe making the shorter man giggle and pull his leg away.

"I feel like a beer." Ian says standing up. "Want one?"

"Please." Mickey replies and watches Ian's ass as the younger man walks away. He's just getting comfortable when the doorbell rings. With a lazy groan, Mickey goes to get it. At seeing the woman on the other side, he raises a demanding brow. "Who the fuck are you!"

She pushes a piece of paper towards Mickey and says; "My name is Lisa and I'm head of the neighborhood watch."

"So?" Mickey demands rudely.

Lisa gestures at the paper. _"So_ the motion to kick you two out of the neighborhood was proposed and I've been collecting signatures. We feel that _you_ specifically, are a danger to the Northside community and therefore feel you should leave."

What the fuck? It's been seven fucking months of Mickey walking the straight and narrow. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"That right there is a signed petition by everyone in this neighborhood. You either leave willingly, or we take it to a judge." She says then promptly walks away.

"Babe! Who is it!" Ian calls from inside.

Mickey swallows as he watches the fat bitch Lisa sway away. He swallows then shuts the door. Walking back into the living room, he scratches his forehead and drops the paper on Ian's lap.

"What's this?" Ian asks as he skims through it. "A petition to kick us out of the neighborhood? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry." Mickey drops next to Ian looking at him apologetically.

"Why are _you_ sorry? You haven't done anything wrong!"

Mickey sighs. "They feel I'm a danger to the community or some shit."

"Shit." Ian drops the paper then glares at it. "Why now though? You've been clean for months I don' get it."

"I'm sorry Ian." Mickey repeats.

Ian sighs sadly and looks around the house. "It's alright." 

Mickey can tell it's not. And he feels terrible because its his fault they're being misplaced forcefully. 

 

 

                              ☆★☆★☆

 

 

That evening when Mickey goes to see his brothers, Ian decides to go talk to Lisa and see if he can change her mind. He just knows this whole entire thing was Lisa and her girlfriend -the other Lisa-'s idea. Those uptight fucking bitches. 

Standing outside their door, Ian shakes his nerves off before knocking. The first thing Lisa does is roll her eyes the moment she sees him. Condescending bitch. 

"What?" 

Ian takes a deep breath. "I just wanted to know why the petition and yet Mickey hasn't been involved in any criminal activities for a while?" 

Lisa leans on her door and inspects her nails. "That maybe the case now, but who knows how long till we're hearing gunshots again and getting scared for our lives?" She asks. "For our children's lives?" She caresses her protruding stomach.

 _"I_ know!" Ian exclaims. "He is done." 

Lisa shrugs. "Well, we don't care about that. What we care about is that you two should have never been allowed in this neighborhood to begin with. What we care about, is knowing our kids aren't in any danger when we let them play outside by themselves." 

"For fuck's sake Lisa, even when Mickey was a criminal he never did anything to any of you. Why on earth would he start now?" 

"It's done Ian. You have one month to leave or we'll see you in court." 

"Lisa, please." Ian pleads because he really likes the life he and Mickey have created here. He doesn't want to move.

Lisa literally looks down her nose at Ian since she's one step higher than him. "I will not rest, until I've gotten rid of your thug boyfriend. You two give us gays a bad name." 

"What?!" 

The door gets shut in his face. 

What the hell was that? Ian storms away and back into their house. He finds Mickey is already back but he just bypasses him and heads upstairs to their bedroom. 

"Babe? Whats wrong?" Mickey is right on his heels. 

Ian gets under the covers feeling so upset he can't even explain right now. "Fucking Lisa. I really don' wanna move Mick. I hate that fucking bitch!" He yells. 

Mickey listens to Ian's muffled yell and swallows, feeling the anger slowly build up from his stomach. He gently sits on the edge and uncovers his boyfriend. "What happened baby? Tell me."

And Ian does. 

 

                               ☆★☆★☆

 

 

The neighborhood watch is holding a meeting at Lisa and Lisa's place on Tuesday evening. Mickey knows this because Ian is friendly and has a few friends in this neighborhood despite this whole thing. Turns out not everyone signed that stupid petition like Lisa claimed. One guy who didn't sign it was kind enough to answer Mickey's questions when he asked. 

He kisses Ian on the forehead who's still wallowing as he watches TV. He then wears the clothes he stopped wearing when they moved to the Northside. His brown checked shirt with the sleeves cut off. His blue, faded, tatted jeans and then digs into his weapon drawer for brass knuckles. 

He then walks the few blocks to the bitch's house. He's never trusted lesbians. Or maybe it's because he doesn't know any? Whatever, it doesn't matter. 

Mickey doesn't brother knocking. There's murmuring coming from the house but the moment he kicks the door it all stops. He kicks it again when no one opens. 

He knows it's not going to break, but he kicks it again anyway. 

"Who, who is it?" 

"Mickey Milkovich! Open the fuck up or I find a way to get in anyway!" 

The door slowly starts to open but Mickey pushes it angrily and it bangs loudly against the wall. The shorter Lisa with no hair screams. Mickey just glares at her then walks in. 

There's a man on his phone no doubt calling the cops and Mickey picks up a bread knife and throws it at him. It lands on the wall behind him making the man instantly drop the gadget. 

"Hang the fuck up." Mickey commands and he does. He then turns to Lisa. "Sit your motherfucking ass down." She does. 

Mickey looks around at the circle of people gathered around. They are way less than the petitions signed but his message will get to those absent regardless. 

"Okay so listen up." he starts, relishing in the fear that's in most of these people's eyes. "We are not moving." He says matter of factly. 

Lisa the ever bold bitch speaks up. "Then we'll see you in court." 

Mickey clicks his tongue and points at her. Everyone's eyes zone in on his brass knuckles. "See, I don' think so." There's a guy on a wooden chair next to where Mickey's standing. The brunette shoves him off then turns the chair around and sits on it. "Was I a criminal? Yes." He nods looking at all of them. "Have I put all that behind me? Yes." he adjusts his brass knuckles. "Did I harass _any_ of you when I used to be criminal? Not that I can recall." 

"That's not the issue Mr. Milkovich." One of the men interrupts. 

Mickey shrugs. "I don't fucking care. I just came here to inform you that my boyfriend and I, aren't going any, fucking, where." 

A few of the people are already nodding but Lisa asks. "Or what?" 

Mickey picks up another bread knife and gestures at Lisa's pregnant belly. "Or I will cut that baby out of you and feed it to my brother's dogs." 

Silence. Total and complete shocked silence.

Does Mickey mean that?

Who knows?

Mickey drops the knife and it clatters loudly. He then gets up and straightens his shirt. "Now, you could call the cops and tell them I threatened bodily harm, but who's to say I wont just send people to murder the lot of you, in your sleep? Huh? Or set your kids on fire?" He chuckles.

There's a chorus of collective gasps.

"My boyfriend Ian, the redhead y'all know him. He's the nice one. He would never hurt a  fucking fly. He's happy here and he doesn't want to move." Mickey shrugs. "And what my man wants, my man gets." He claps. "So you will drop this fuckery and let us continue living our lives. Or else..."

"Please don't hurt us." The man Mickey threw a knife at pleads.

"I don't hurt people unless I have cause to." Mickey tells the guy honestly. "Despite my past, I have never done anything to harm you fucking assholes. Don't make me start now. Oh and Lisa?"

"Ye...ye...yeah?" She stammers fearfully.

"You owe my boyfriend an apology." 

"Yes sir." 

Mickey smirks evilly. "Please, by all means, proceed." He tells them then leaves. 

 

                               ☆★☆★☆

 

Ian is passed out on the couch when Mickey gets back home. He hears Mickey walk in and sits up rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Where d'you go?" 

Mickey takes off his brass knuckles and throws them in another chair before joining his boyfriend on the couch. He spoons the redhead who leans into him.

"I was just having a talk of my own with Lisa." 

"And?" 

"We're staying." 

Ian turns around to face Mickey smiling widely. "What?" 

"Lisa has dropped the bullshit." 

"How!" Ian asks, baffled, because when he spoke to her she was adamant about their leaving. 

"I don' know man. She just saw reason I guess." Mickey kisses Ian on the forehead. 

Ian shuts his eyes and sighs happily. "You threatened her didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Ian kisses him and doesn't stop until they have to breathe. "God, I love you." 

Mickey smiles, pleased to see his man happy. 

Ian's heart fills, due to the length his man will go to to make him happy. 

"So much." He says before kissing Mickey again.

This time the clothes come off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muah! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
